disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisma
Prisma is an evil and jealous Crystalmaster who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is voiced by Megan Hilty. Background Personality The most defining trait in Prisma's personality is her envy of her sister's talent and desire to outshine her. She is selfish and callous to the point where she doesn't care about the harm she causes to fulfill her goals as shown when she wanted to cover the entire Mystic Isles in crystals despite knowing the harm it would cause both the inhabitants of the Mystic Isles and the Ever Realm, and her self-centered nature seeks admiration and recognition in order to outshine her sister. She is also shown to be intelligent as shown when she got Amber to do what she wanted by taking advantage of Amber's envy of Sofia and greedy desire to have what Sofia has for herself. It's also shown that her selfishness has made her sadistic to the point where she enjoys fulfilling her goals more when she hurts others to fulfill them and shameless enough to expect people she has hurt in any way to do her favors. However, she also puts up a facade of sweet, innocent politeness in order to trick people, and even upholds her mannerisms when her mask is off. She also does appreciate some help, as she is loyal to Twitch. She is also shown to have a degree of defiance when confronted by the Protectors. Her vanity can be used against her, as Amber distracted Prisma by rubbing her ego the wrong way, and she has no real honor, as the crystal she promised Amber originally had no magic at all. When she is defeated, she swears revenge on Sofia, blaming her for what she's lost and not recognizing her own misdeeds. Role in the Series Prisma first appears in The Mystic Isles as the main antagonist. For much of her life, Prisma lived in the shadow of her sister Azurine whose prowess as a Crystalmaster far outstripped hers. Consumed by jealousy, Prisma became determined to become the most powerful Crystalmaster ever. To accomplish this, she decided to cover all the Isles in the Mystic Isles in Crystals to make the most powerful magical jewels ever. Knowing the harm this would cause to the other inhabitants, Azurine tried to make her reconsider, but Prisma would not listen to reason. Because of this, Azurine stripped her of her Terra Crystal and her powers. Horribly weakened, Prisma fled to the Ever Realm to escape the Protectors. Prisma first appears when the Secret Library's magical elevator drops Sofia and Amber off at the spot Prisma picked as her hiding place. Upon recognizing Sofia's Amulet as magical, Prisma tells the girls that her sister is the evil Crystalmaster they've set out to stop. She urges Sofia to use her Amulet to summon unicorns, who take them to the Mystic Isles. Upon arriving, they met a newly winged unicorn named Skye who agrees to be their guide. During the trek through the Isle of Dancing Desert, Amber finds a Shattering Stone which she accidentally destroys the bridge they need to cross into the Isle of Crystals with while they're on it. They get saved by Orion, who Prisma fears to the point where she hides her face since he's one of the Protectors. When Orion tells them the evil CrystalMaster they're trying to stop isn't on the Isle of Crystals, Prisma gets the others to dismiss this info with another lie about her sister before going through the Isle of Rompkins, where they get Passage from Harrumph and the other Rompkins. When they get to her old home, Sofia changes herself into a Crystal Bird to get her Terra Crystal. When Sofia gets trapped in a net, Prisma tricks Amber into thinking Sofia's in danger and promises her her own magical amulet if she gives her the Terra Crystal. After Amber does so, Prisma returns to her true form and finally drops the act. She traps Azurine in a crystal cage and sends Sofia, Amber, and Skye down a Crystal Vortex. She then uses her magic to cover one Isle after another with crystals, causing Skye to lose his wings, and which shrinks Harrumph. When this makes Sofia determined to stop her, Prisma is amused that she wants to fight her. Azurine warns her not to underestimate Sofia, as she can stop her. Prisma tells her sister that is impossible, as all Sofia has by her side is a unicorn that cannot fly, a shrunken giant, and a sister who only thinks of herself. Underestimating Sofia proves to be her undoing: Sofia uses her Amulet to get past all the obstacles in the group's way and obtains a Shattering Stone, which the group uses to destroy Prisma's Terra Crystal and her powers. Prisma tries to escape again, but gets apprehended by Sofia and Skye, who turn her over to the Protectors. Prisma blames Sofia for her defeat and vows to return for revenge. Prisma returns in "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" still serving her sentence in a tower at the Protector's Castle. There, she meets a shape-shifter named Twitch, who takes her offer to enter her service. Prisma sends Twitch to steal the Locket of Vor, an item that can help her find the Wicked Nine,objects that can restore her power if brought together. Twitch fails to retrieve the first of the Wicked Nine, but steals Sofia's Necessi-Key, which Prisma uses to escape her tower and travel with Twitch to find the rest of the Wicked Nine. In "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender," Prisma and Twitch try to steal Maleficent's Spindle, the second of the Wicked Nine, but are again thwarted by Sofia. However, they escape again. In "In Cedric We Trust" Wormwood teams up with Prisma and Twitch to receive the third wicked nine object, The evil queen's crown. Trivia * Like Princess Ivy, Prisma acts as a foil for Princess Amber in the special she debuted in. * She becomes a Protector trainee in Prisma the Protector!. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical villains Category:Villains Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Siblings Category:Former Enemies Category:Sisters